1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or the like, which automtically detects the occurrence of trouble or inconvenience, and more particularly to a reset processing of the detected trouble thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When various troubles (inconveniences) occur, for example, an abnormality in an optical system such that no scanning is performed with respect to an original, or in a driving system such that a main motor is not rotatable, the copying machine usually detects the trouble automatically to stop the copying operation. An operator clears the trouble according to the cause thereof and turns on a reset switch to release the copy stop state.
In such a copying machine, even when the operator does not clear the trouble according to the cause thereof but only turns on the reset switch, the copy stop state may be released to enable the copying operation. Such troubles include both relatively minor troubles such as temporary vibration that puts the scanning out of order, and serious troubles such as a high temperature abnormality at a fixing portion which may cause damage to the parts. Therefore, in a case where the trouble which may cause a serious damage to the copying machine is repeated and the reset switch is operated every time to release the copy stop state to continue the copying without searching for the cause of trouble, the corresponding parts are severely damaged to make the copying machine unusable, and may cause a fire.